brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
AIDS/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby is in a laboratory. He is holding a test tube in each hand. One tube, then the other, slips from his hand, falls to the floor, and shatters. Tim is standing next to a microscope. He is holding a clipboard. He speaks to the viewer. TIM: OK. Well, this seems like a good time for a snack break. An animation shows Moby and Tim seated side by side in a break room. Moby is holding a can of cola. Tim is holding a bag of peanuts. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, medical research is tough work, best left to professionals. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What is AIDS? It sounds pretty scary. From, Riss106. The word "AIDS" appears on the left side of the screen. TIM: AIDS is short for Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome. The word "AIDS" expands into the words "Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome." TIM: It's a disease that damages the body's immune system. MOBY: Beep. The words "immune system" appear at the top of the screen. TIM: Well, your immune system is your body's way of fighting off sickness and infection. An animation of a T cell appears. It has a human face, with the letter "T" on its forehead, sunglasses, and an expressionless mouth. It also has two claw-like hands. TIM: T cells are an integral part of the immune system. Several more T cells appear. The word "pathogens" appears at the top of the screen. TIM: They stand guard over your body, waiting to organize and drive off invading pathogens, viruses, and other microorganisms. An animation of a virus appears. It is green, with red eyes and clenched fists. It is wearing a black robber's hat with the letters "HIV" on it. TIM: But a virus called HIV, or Human Immunodeficiency Virus, can cause particular trouble for your immune system. An animation shows an HIV virus approaching a cluster of T cells. TIM: Instead of just trying to get into your body, it attacks the T cells directly. The HIV virus punches one of the T cells, knocking it off screen. An animation shows a human silhouette with T cells spread throughout. HIV cells attack the silhouette and destroy many of the T cells. TIM: When enough T cells are destroyed, the immune system is weakened. An animation shows a group of damaged T cells. Two viruses labeled "common cold" and "flu" float through the image. TIM: Illnesses that your body can ordinarily fight off, like a cold or the flu, can get in and cause serious health problems. As you may have guessed, HIV is the virus that causes AIDS. An image shows a group of T cells. Slowly, several of them disappear. TIM: A person is said to have AIDS when the immune system reaches a really low number of T cells and it gets to that point where the body can't fight off infections. Moby has a worried expression on his face. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, you don't catch HIV like you'd catch a cold. You can't get it from hugging, holding hands, sharing a sandwich, or sitting next to someone who has the virus. Symbols appear to illustrate hugging, holding hands, sharing a sandwich, and sitting next to someone. TIM: And it's not spread by mosquitos or swimming pools. Symbols appear of a mosquito and a swimming pool. Then the symbols are replaced by a symbol of a drop of fluid. TIM: HIV is only spread when the bodily fluids from one person come into contact with the inside of another person's body. Most people contract HIV through unprotected sex and intravenous drug use. Symbols appear representing unprotected sex and intravenous drug use. TIM: The disease can also pass from a mother to her baby, usually during birth. A symbol appears representing a newborn baby. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, there's no cure yet. But progress has been made with treatment. An image shows several males and females of various ages and races. TIM: With the right care, people with HIV may never actually develop AIDS. But it's still important for adults to get tested routinely. The virus can stay in the body for years before it actually makes you sick. Those being treated for HIV need to get routine tests, too. The HIV virus appears and pulls its black robber's hat down over its face, revealing eye holes through which it looks at the viewer. TIM: Sometimes one treatment will work for a while, and then the virus will mutate, or change form, so that the medicines don't recognize it. An image shows two researchers in a laboratory. TIM: Doctors and scientists are working hard on a vaccine to prevent AIDS, just like the ones we get to prevent measles or mumps. But there's still a lot of work to be done before a vaccine or a cure can be found. MOBY: Beep, beep, beep. TIM: I'm not sure they'll let you back in the lab. I mean, you've already broken, like, fifty-two test tubes today. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Hey, maybe you're just too clumsy for lab work. Moby frowns and shakes a finger at Tim. MOBY: Beep, beep, beep, beep. Moby drops his can of cola. It hits the floor loudly. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts